The present invention relates to a method of cosmetic care that consists of applying, on the skin, a composition comprising a mixture able to form an elastic film. The invention also relates to a particular composition containing this elastic mixture. The composition is of good durability on the skin, and provides a film that is comfortable, flexible and elastic. The composition provides a skin-tightening effect, and deforms elastically to follow the movements and the mechanical deformations of the skin, notably the skin of the face.
The applicant described, in application WO 2003/017967, a mixture for tightening the surface of the skin comprising 10 to 80 wt % of an alginate, from 15 to 75 wt % of a sugar such as sorbitol, and from 3 to 15 wt % of polyvinyl alcohol or polyvinylpyrrolidone. The addition of polyvinyl alcohol or polyvinylpyrrolidone to mixtures containing a polysaccharide and a sugar makes it possible to improve the properties of adhesion to the skin. Moreover, addition of cellulose to this ternary mixture makes it possible to avoid any sensation of pulling of the skin, by imparting elasticity to the polymer matrix formed after application of the composition on the skin, yet without causing sag.
It was found, quite unexpectedly, in the context of a new study, that the addition of starch or of a derivative thereof to a plasticized polymer film can endow it with great elasticity, and that such a mixture may be incorporated in a cosmetic composition that remains stable and homogeneous. The films obtained from this mixture have elasticity at least ten times greater than that of the skin-tightening mixture described in application WO 2003/017967.